


Now You've Been Talking in Your Sleep

by idra



Series: 30 Days of Fic (June 2017) [28]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Song fic (sort of)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 08:34:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11353761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idra/pseuds/idra
Summary: Finn's upset when Seth starts talking in his sleep.





	Now You've Been Talking in Your Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> Day Twenty Eight- song (with [youtube link](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OpQFFLBMEPI)) - Just Give Me a Reason by P!nk ft. Nate Ruess

Finn frowns as he wakes up to Seth mumbling in his sleep. He shifts and listens to what Seth is saying and, after a few seconds of listening, he rolls out of the bed and walk out of the room, shaking his head. He can’t believe the things that Seth was saying, saying how much he hated being with him and he didn’t want to be here anymore. He debates on what to do next. Should he leave or should he confront Seth? 

He sighs and rubs a hand over his face, sitting on the couch and leaning his head back. He stares at the ceiling, wishing he’d never fallen in love with Seth. It had happened almost from the start, even when he hadn’t wanted to like the other man. He startles when he hears footsteps on the stairs but he doesn’t move. 

“Babe? What are you doing up at three in the morning? We’ve got to be at the performance center in like four hours. Come back to bed.” 

“Why? So you can wish you were anywhere but with me? You hate me so much, why don’t you just leave?” Finn finally turns, looking at Seth. He wants to glare at him-- wants to hate him, but he loves him so much that even asking why he doesn’t leave hurts. 

Seth frowns and sinks onto the couch next to him. “What the fuck are you talking about?” Seth blinks and wipes a hand over his face. “What kind of bullshit are you listening to?” 

“I don’t know. I heard it from your mouth.” Finn looks at him, jaw clenched as he tries not to break down.

Eyebrows drawing together, Seth shakes his head. “Babe, I love you. I’m sorry I don’t say it or show it enough, but what’s brought this on?” 

“You were having a dream or something, talking in your sleep. You said you hate me and hate being with me and you don’t want to be here anymore. So just go!” 

“The fuck?” Seth shakes his head again, then smiles a little. “Babe, no. I mean, yeah I was dreaming, but I was dreaming about the fight I had with Neville before we broke up. It was at that point that I absolutely hated everything about the two of us being together. Then you and I got together after and... Everything is good now. I’m happy with you. I love you and I can’t imagine my life without you.” 

“You mean that?” 

“I mean it,” Seth says, cupping Finn’s face in his palms. “I love you and I’ve never been happier.” 

Finn smiles, licking his lips. “I love you too.”


End file.
